Anyways
by KDS99
Summary: Korra and Mako are expecting their first child in a few months, so they decide to start looking for names. But when the day comes to give birth, stuff gets complicated. Even if things don't work out like they hope, Korra and Mako will love each other anyways.
1. Chapter 1

_She walked through the house following the sound of an infant's crying. When she found the door she was looking for, she opened it and walked in towards the little crib in the corner. When she looked in, the crying stopped and there was nothing but an empty crib._

_ Horrified, she looked down at the floor and saw only blood. Then, the crying started again. _

Korra woke up in a cold sweat. She was 7 months pregnant with her little baby girl. She looked over to side to where Mako was sound asleep. She looked at the time.

"7: 47," she thought to herself. "I might as well get up."

When she stood up, Mako woke up too. Korra didn't notice him and went to nursery in the room a couple doors away her and Mako's bedroom. She looked in and heard Mako come up behind her.

"What's wrong, Korra? Another nightmare?" he asked. She had been having nightmares for the last week.

"Yes. It was same one as last night, "she said." What if she dies too?"

"Korra, I will love you anyway. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have been married to you for the last 4 years. It won't be your fault if she does. It wasn't your fault when he died either. Just because they were supposed to be twins and one dies doesn't mean the other one will too."

"We should start thinking of names." As she said it, she smiled and looked at her husband.

"Now that you're finally 7 months in, will you please tell the date? You told me you would tell me when your 7 months," he said.

"Fine. You're going to find this really funny. Ready?" she said as she lightly laughed.

"Yes. Tell me. You've made wait long enough. When is our beautiful little girl's due date?" Mako asked with much eagerness.

"August 7."

"Our anniversary? Our baby's birthday will be on our anniversary?" Mako asked.

"Yes. Why? Is that a problem?"

"No. It's just...amazing."

Korra looked up at Mako and into his beautiful amber eyes. When he saw her, he did the same with her gorgeous blue ones.

"I love you, Mako," Korra said.

"I love you too."

Later that day at lunch, Korra sat down with Mako at the kitchen table with a pad and pen in her hands. She opened the pen and was ready to write.

"Alright, any suggestions?" she asked her husband.

"Hmm. How about Kila? Do like that name?"

"Yeah. That sounds pretty," Korra said as she wrote the name on the paper. "How do you feel about K.J?"

"K.J? What does that stand for?" Mako asked curiously.

"Korra Jr."

"Even after all these years you are still crazy. She should have an original name."

"Okay. What about Makorra? A combination of our names," Korra said with more confidence.

"Makorra? Yeah. I like it. It's a good name."

"Ok so it's either Kila or Makorra."

"It doesn't matter what her name is, we'll love her anyways since she ours,' Mako said while rubbing Korra's stomach to feel the baby. Then, she leaned in and gave him a long, passionate kiss.

That night, Korra went into her bedroom and laid down for bed with her hand in Mako's. With his free hand, Mako stroked Korra's hair while she felt the baby's kick until she fell asleep with no nightmares of her little girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months had passed since then and the baby was ready to come at any time. Mako and Korra had decided to name their daughter Makorra since she would half of each of them. The baby would hard at times and others were fine.

Korra's parents had come to stay for the month since the baby was due at any time. One night, Mako and Korra had her parents, Tenzin and Pema with the kids (now 7 years older), and Bolin and Asami with their son, Palu.

"What are you naming the baby?" Pema asked.

"Makorra. It's a combination of our names," replied Mako.

"That's pretty. I like it," Asami said. "It's original."

"Thank you," Korra said.

Several days passed till Mako and Korra's anniversary. It seemed as if it would never arrive.

"Today's the day. We might finally be parents. Are you ready?" Korra asked Mako that morning. They were sitting on the couch talking about the baby.

"Yeah. It's funny. It seems like yesterday we met at the arena, and now we're having a-," Mako started but was caught off by Korra's moaning.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Makorra. She's coming."

"Now?" he asked.

"Yes. Now!" she said in almost a scream.

In extreme happiness, Mako replied, "Then, let's go have a baby."


	3. Chapter 3

Mako quickly got Korra to the hospital and called everyone to get there. They were all in the waiting room when the doctor came.

"Are we ready?" Korra asked eagerly.

"No. Unfortunately, the umbilical cord has wrapped around the baby's throat. You will have to have a C-section."

After an hour of countless waiting, the nurse came in and said it was over. They could go see Korra. They all followed the nurse to Korra's room. When they walked in, Korra was sitting up and smiling with a giggling baby in her arms. When she looked up, she saw everyone coming in.

"Hey guys. Come on. Meet little Makorra," Korra said in a soft voice. She handed Mako Makorra as he sat in a chair next to the bed.

"She looks healthy," Senna told her daughter.

"The doctor said she was perfectly healthy," Korra said still smiling.

"May I?" Senna asked her son-in-law.

"Of course," Mako replied handing her the baby.

The next day, Mako and Korra headed home with their new baby.

"I'm going to have to get used to seeing with her huge belly now," Mako said as they walked into the nursery to show Makorra her new room.

"Me too," Korra replied.

Korra set Makorra down in the crib for nap. When she looked up, she Mako tearing up.

"What's wrong? Our baby is healthy and happy and we're going to be great parents. What's sad?" Korra asked.

"It seemed like this moment would never come," he said back. "But it was all worth it."

Chapter Four

After an hour relaxation , Korra and Mako were both on the bed thinking about Makorra's future.

"Mako, she's only day old. Isn't too early to start thinking about all this?" Korra asked.

"Hmm. I guess. Hey, will promise me something?" Mako asked. He had a serious look on.

"Yeah. Sure. What is it?"

"Promise me that Makorra won't have to grow up without us. Both of us. That we'll be there as she matures. That she won't end up like me and Bolin. She should have the two parents that she deserves."

"I promise, but that won't happen. Even if it did, she won't go on the streets. She has my parents, Bolin and Asami, and Tenzin and Pema and the kids. She won't be alone. She will have us and more."

"Thank you. I really needed to hear that," Mako said as he leaned in to kiss Korra but was blocked by her hand.

"Not yet. It's your turn," she said.

"What?"

"It's your turn for the promise."

"I promise." With that said, Korra got her kiss and a little more fun.

"You know, you may be crazy, but I love you anyways," Mako said.

"You know what…we should have more kids. Wouldn't that be fun? A big family."

"Hmm. Sure. That sounds fun."

Glad to hear to hear that from him, Korra leaned in and gave him a long and tender kiss.


End file.
